Stolen
I should have listened. That's what they all say when it happens to them, but it never crossed my mind that it could possibly happen to me as well. I was playing my favorite game, Work at a Pizza Place. Someone in the server, let's call them Sunny, had decided to host a party. "Party at my place, A2!" Sunny had said confidently, knowing that everyone had loved her parties. I had seen Sunny many times before, but we never really talked or hung out. After hearing about Sunny's great parties after around 3 months, I finally gave in and drove down the street to A2 that day. "Come in, come in!" Sunny had greeted me, glad she finally got me on her guest list. I had entered the house with pink walls and windows that were all closed in, glancing at the strobes. "She probably closed the windows for the strobes," I thought. I saw a sign that read "GAMES AND SODA UPSTAIRS!!". I chuckled a bit at how overly excited Sunny was when she typed that. After a while, Sunny gathered all the guests and ushered them outside and into her hot tub. After Sunny got us guests our sodas and we talked a while, Sunny suddenly turned over to scary stories. Her guests had cheered, as they apparently loved the stories that Sunny had found. "Deep into ROBLOX, it wasn't always this peaceful." Sunny had began, and you could easily tell tension started to build with those few words uttered from her mouth. "It had started off like today, every ROBLOX user was enjoying themselves and meeting new friends". I leaned in towards the other guests, who started to move around uneasily. "That is, until He '''came. His name isn't allowed to be spoken anymore, as you can get banned for it. But now he's simply referred to as '''He". ' '''I started to shift a bit myself, as Sunny's tone seemed to get more serious by the minute. "They say that He had been one of the friendliest users on ROBLOX, and that anyone who met him would adore him just by looking at his outfit. One day, the robloxians saw that he made a game. Joyful, they joined he's game. It was supposedly called "Stolen", and the game's objective was not to get "stolen" by the rebel, whose objective was to steal all of the users." I started to get less tense, knowing that Sunny's story was probably just made up at this point. "Everyone loved he's game, and they would join him to play it everyday, since he updated with fun accessories and items daily. But one day, while he was in ROBLOX studio adding in a huge update, he's user started to act strange. The partners he was working with saw this and started to ask he if he was alright. He kept responding with "Go get the popcorn" or "Take me out to the stolen game". He's partners were starting to get nervous, and advised he got offline for the day and went to see a doctor." Sunny paused, making sure everyone was listening to her story, as if no one wasn't, then continued. "He refused to get offline however, and asked one of his partners to walk over to him and help him work on adding a hidden room. He and his partner both went into the hidden room, leaving he's other partner to continue working on the opposite side of the map. After about 15 minutes, he and his partner were still working on the hidden room, which only should have taken 5 minutes. He's other partner got somewhat nervous and put his tools down to go check on He and his partner. To his horror, though, He was '''GONE.' I don't mean left ROBLOX studio gone, He was simply gone." Sunny's new party recruits, including myself, laughed at how fake the story was. Everyone else shushed us and Sunny continued her story once we all shut up. "The partner that went to work with He was still ingame, only that partner started acting just as weird as he had out of the blue. He's partner that was still supposedly sane got very nervous, thinking a bug might have gone into the scripts of he and his partner's users. The sane partner checked through the scripts, and found something very weird called INFECTED.HE. The partner looked through it, and saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he went over to his partner that had been acting weird and just told him to snap out of it." Sunny started to get annoyed as the new guests aside from myself started spamming "FAKE!!" into the chat. Sunny shut them up by stating "If you don't want to hear my story, you should just leave because there are others here who would KILL to hear my stories." I laughed a little bit, and Sunny proceeded with her story. "He's fans were playing Stolen one day after that weird incident, and He joined the game. He had acted normal ingame and when his partner asked later that day He was acting perfectly like himself. However, losers of He's popular new game started to go missing. And that's when robloxians started getting nervous.One day, a part of the ROBLOX staff joined he's new game after hearing how awesome it was.He had been ingame, and graciously welcomed the staff member whose name was LiteEyes into his game. The round of Stolen began; the same plot as usual. The game soon came to an end and LiteEyes happened to lose He's game. Staff members of ROBLOX reported that he's game was the last game LiteEyes played before acting weird, and did some investigation into it. After going deep enough, He was banned." Everyone gasped at that. "ROBLOX had shut down for matinence not too long after He was banned, and LiteEyes came on during that time. Only the matinence screen had looked different. ROBLOX agreed that this chain of events was too dangerous, and that ROBLOX had to shut down for a few years to clear out the system. There's been rumors that He's game is still here today but ROBLOX has hidden it through a series of riddles and reset all the stats on the game. There is also rumors that if you dig around it's almost child's play to find it." A few glances were exchanged, some heads shook side to side while others nodded. I already knew what they were thinking, and Sunny's words confirmed it. "But out of ALL of my stories, this one is THE most dangerous. Do NOT try to find the game, or things that even I cannot describe will happen to your account, so if anything looks weird or anyone suspicious talks to you, LEAVE THE SERVER!" But I'm not that smart. After Sunny's story, most of the guests left. But others stayed for her less popular stories she told. I was one of the ones who left. I went back to my job of making the pizzas as a chef, and something strange occurred. My cashier friend, let's call him Explosive, had got an order from an NPC, yes, an NPC, that was strange. "Umm, hey, I don't want to scare you but the customer literally just said "Hi, I'll have one Fraidy with a popcorn. That'll be to go, complete my order. Thank you!" So Fraidy, I guess you have to go with him and bring popcorn with ya." Explosive chuckled, while the detail of "Go get the popcorn" from Sunny's story quickly flashed in my mind. I didn't think much of it though and ignored Sunny's warning even though this customer seemed shady. I figured I could use something to spice up my life. I changed into my normal outfit and Explosive shouted: "I'll take over your job for ya and have someone work as the cashier, don't worry about it!" I thanked Explosive and walked out the door to see what the customer looked like. The customer looked like no one in the server, so I figured it must have been a user who left and glitched. "Good, follow me!". The customer leads me to their house which was C3 and directed me inside. The customer locked the door. A note was on the table, it read "Her name got changed to something else, just to cover it up." The customer wished me luck and left the game, which wasn't too weird as glitched customers sometimes reset. I reread the hint and instantly it made me think of LiteEyes, the girl mentioned in Sunny's story. I couldn't help but think of BrightEyes, a current ROBLOX moderator, and get curious. So, I sent a message to her regarding the topic of "He" gave me hints. I was surprised to get a message back almost instantly that read "I recommend you turn back, but if you don't take my warning then that's okay. He told me to tell you your next hint is this. "What virus is known to everyone? It's very popular and still lives today. However, some idiots happened to get it broken." I thought and reread the hint BrightEyes typed to me over and over, going back to Sunny's story each time I read it. I couldn't get it and asked BrightEyes for a bit more help. She simply said, "It can be found in free models." I knew then and there that it was those old bug hackers inserted into free models called "INFECTED". I went into my free models and clicked on the oldest one I had. Sure enough, the "INFECTED" chainlink was in there, only there was a dropdown arrow. I clicked it and there was a note that said: "Read me". Being the very wise robloxian I am, I clicked it and began scanning. "It's a game. I did it. I got past his little fighting system. The lava spinners. The spawnstar on a random huge slab. The jump pads." That one was easy for me, being the nerd I am. I instantly knew it was SFOTH. I went there, and a few users joined me but didn't stay long before they seemed to disconnect. Then, I was transported to a different place when I used one of the jumppads and then I knew things were starting to get serious. Armed in my usual outfit, I read on an overhead gui "WeLcOmE tOOtOo St0l3n". I knew that something was messed up, and I got nervous. The countdown clock beside the only text I was able to read was flashing with weird phrases I never heard of before. Then it simply said "START1NG". I jumped as I saw a new user joined the game and was instantly teleported into the area towards me. All that I can remember now is that a flash happened and ROBLOX went down for matinence, but the thing I do remember is the creepy matinence screen that took place in place of my matinence screen, which scared the living hell out of me. I had lost his "little game". I heard a girl robloxian went missing lately, but I don't know any of the sorts. I tell the stories here at my parties, not make them. But I do know where she went wrong. Category:Classic Category:Shock Endings